Long-term continuous recording of electrical events from animal models of neurological disease is a critical component of translational research aimed at developing new therapies for debilitating disorders, such as epilepsy. Recordings of the electroencephalogram (EEG) can be obtained for weeks or months at a time from adult rats with either tethered (i.e., "wired") or telemetric (i.e., "wireless") recording systems;however, both of these systems have problems. The proposed studies will further develop and validate a miniature telemetry system (i.e., the EpiTel device) that will be optimized to record continuous (i.e., virtually uninterrupted) electrographic activity from rodent models of neurological disorders, such as intractable epilepsy. The fundamental principle of the EpiTel device is that a small self-contained telemetry unit with easily replaceable and inexpensive batteries is secured to the rodent's head. If this unit is damaged, it can be readily replaced. A provisional patent for the EpiTel device has been submitted. The proposed experiments will use animal models of acquired epilepsy, and will aim to obtain stable long-term continuous recordings from adult rats and mice with convulsive seizures. The long-term goal is for researchers to be able to use the EpiTel device in translational research to develop new therapies for different types of animal models of acquired epilepsy. We have preliminary "proof-of-principle" data, but aim to test the newly-developed EpiTel device in rat and mouse models of epilepsy. The goal in Phase I is to show that it is feasible to obtain long-term continuous recordings (i.e., for many months at a time). Ultimately, the EpiTel device could also be adapted to immature rats in order to allow studies of pediatric epilepsy. These experiments will allow better validation of animal models of epilepsy and other neurological disorders. The ability to obtain long-term continuous recordings should facilitate the development of new therapies to suppress epileptic seizures and potentially to block the development of chronic epilepsy after brain injury. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This grant proposal aims to develop and validate a new miniature telemetry system for rats and mice that should facilitate translational research on animal models of epilepsy.